


Human Wrecks Local Vampire

by minazukihatta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Noctis Lucis Caelum, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: Noctis has always been delicate with Ignis. Ignis snaps and decides to break Noctis.





	Human Wrecks Local Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, first time writing smut so be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> I fell deep into Ignoct and considering it was the month of Halloween, I think we'd benefit from something spoopy. Usually, in vampire fic, it's the vampire that's all possessive and animalistic and, thinking about Ignoct, I was like 'Other way 'round, dude'  
> And then this happened.

**Ignis gets tired of being treated like a delicate fucking flower by vampire!Noctis and decides to treat Noctis roughly in return**

 

Noctis has always been delicate with Ignis.

 

When they spar, Noctis holds back. Not to be mocking, but to be wary of the flesh and blood that Ignis is made out of. When Noctis touches Ignis, it’s with the same precise delicacy he gives to his father’s fine china sets. And for all that Noctis is lazy and causing Ignis to pick up after him, Noctis is always mindful of Ignis pushing himself, making sure the human was in a position to take care of himself before he took care of another. 

 

It’s been like this, every since they first met. Ignis can still remember it vividly, partially because it was a traumatic experience for him and the other being born with good memory.

 

His parents had taken Ignis touring around Europe when he was eleven. It had been good--really good--before it got worse. They had taken him to see the glass pyramids of the Louvre in Paris, squeezing through the tight canals of Venice and held his hand as they wandered through Grand Bazaar in Istanbul. 

 

They had made a pitstop in a rural town in the Romanian countryside on their way to the capital, Bucharest. It had been a normal evening in their hotel room, where the cold seemed to seep through the walls and left them all shivering. Ignis curled at the bedside window, book open on his lap while his mother added kindle to the fireplace and his father messed about on his phone.

 

And then the daemons attacked.

 

His parents took what they could carry and fled as fast they could as buildings were destroyed, blood was spilt and daemons tore through the streets. But his parents weren’t fast enough. His mother reacted fast enough to shove Ignis out of the way onto the cold snow sheeting the ground before a daemon came shooting straight at her and his father. 

 

And Ignis … Ignis couldn’t do anything. He could only watch, frozen on the ground as the fangs buried into his mother’s throat ripped and tore. It wasn’t long until the daemon was finished, sauntering towards Ignis with the same smug satisfaction any predator could have cornering their prey and--

 

A flash of blue came whizzing past Ignis, colliding into the daemon. A boy in a midnight duffel coat, daemon ichor smeared over the woolen material, pulled his blade out of the monster. He turned to Ignis with a concerned look. 

 

“Are you okay?” His voice jolted Ignis. He was young, probably younger with Ignis, bangs falling over his eyes and baby fat bubbled on his cheeks. 

 

“I--” Ignis’s heart was racing fast in his chest. From fear. He was scared. So scared. He didn’t what to do. Luckily, the boy did, picking Ignis gingerly up from the ground and leading him away. 

 

“C’mon, this place is a nightmare now,” the boy urged, tugging Ignis along. His hand is gentle and soft, a stark contrast to the violence surrounding them. “We gotta get outta here.”

 

That boy turned out to be Noctis, heir apparent to the esteemed Lucis Caelum Coven, and Ignis was lucky enough that the boy was in the area with his Shield on their way to a meeting with another coven and stopped for a pit stop. And since then, even after being reunited with his aunt who held an influential position in the Hunters’ Association, they had never dropped out of contact since. 

 

In fact, their relationship proved to be quite beneficial for their families, proving a point that hunters and vampires could talk to one another being at one another’s throats. Quite literally, with razor sharp nails and silver stakes. Their friendships endured the political turmoil of their species, distance and time, to the point where Ignis was sharing an apartment with the vampire heir in their college years. 

 

Noctis had been doing well in the area, just out of his father’s reach and influence, befriending the local supernatural scene and doing to vanquish daemons where he could. And Ignis, while fluent in combat as he could be being friends with somebody who liked to kill daemons in his free time and his hunter aunt, was pursuing a culinary arts degree in one of Lestallum’s colleges. 

 

And here they were, Prompto, a half-fae, managing to drag Noctis and Ignis out from the quiet abode of their apartment and into a nightclub. It pulses with life, lights flashing bright and fast enough to give anybody an epileptic episode, dry ice misting through the air and the bass blasting from the speakers. 

 

Ignis takes a cordial seat from the longue Noctis managed to book, fully intent on ignoring the …  _ scene  _ besides him. A girl, short dress hiked up to her waist and bra peeking out, straddling Noctis’ lap as the vampire devoured her mouth.  

 

Noctis was a powerful figure, even if he hadn’t taken over his father’s positions. One of the foremost hunters, despite being twenty, versed in the blood arts--a skill going extinct in this day and age--and beautiful in the only way predators could entice. It was enough to bring a flood of admirers--male, female and otherwise--that watched their every move. 

 

Ignis risks a sideways glance, glass still pressed against his lips. The roughness in the way Noctis handled contradicted the feather gentle way he touched Ignis. One hand was possessively pressed on her hip, biting into the plump skin there, and the other bunched over the base of her neck, sandy blonde gripped between his fingers. 

 

The woman arches up, baring her neck for Noctis. His head somewhat disappears behind the silver of bronze skin, teeth teasing the skin there. But the woman  _ smirks  _ at Ignis, taunting him as if to say  _ You wish you were me _ . 

 

Ignis did not wish to be the little hussy. Instead, he wished for her to  _ fuck off _ and leave Noctis with Ignis as fate always kindly had in the past years. A wish that was granted--at long last--when Noctis pulled away from the woman. 

 

“Thank you for your time,” Noctis says, the woman leaning in closer than necessary to hear his words, “and for the small bit of blood you gave, but I’m not interested in going further.”

 

The woman pouts and huffs as she pulls a marker from  _ somewhere _ , pulling down the collar of Noctis’ shirt. She scrawls a line of numbers across his collar bone like a brand of ownership and leaves with one last kiss and the words, “If you wanna get laid, get blood or  _ both _ , you got my number.”

 

The woman heads back to the throng of people pressed against one another, but not before giving Noctis a salacious grin. 

 

“She’s something,” Noctis remarks, thumb catching the blood running at his lips. His tongue flicks out to collect the droplet, Ignis following the movement with his eyes intently. He glups. 

 

Ignis’ … affection to Noctis was getting out of hand. Ignis isn’t sure when his heart started to race when Noctis reached out for him, skin touching skin, or got lost in Noctis’ eyes, but he did. Ignis was in love with Noctis, stupidly like the young heroines in trashy young adult books. 

 

Noctis turns to Ignis, face sympathetic. “Sorry about that. That wasn’t right.”

 

Ignis hums. “I’m willing to forgive you this once for the alcohol in your system,” he replies primly. “Just remember my tolerance for public displays of affection.”

 

“Nonexistent.”

 

“Exactly. Do you want to head back to the apartment or are you content staying here?”  _ And leaving with somebody else? _

 

Noctis shrugs. “Sure. What about Prompto?” 

 

Ignis holds out his phone, showing the text on the screen.  _ ‘Sry guys fel rlly sick :( leavin w/ Glad’  _ “I got this while you were …  _ entertaining _ the woman earlier.”

 

Noctis winces. “Yikes.” He stands, futilely dusting the glitter off him, courtesy of the  _ hussy _ . “Are you driving or am I?”

 

“My blood alcohol is below the limit,” Ignis says. “I’m driving.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


Noctis falls on the couch, limbs splaying out, leg hanging off the back cushions. It’s the cruelest kind of torture as the vampire strips off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the longue. Ignis would be irritated if his eyes weren’t glued to the prince’s hard-earned abs and the bursts of white making up his scars. 

 

Ignis’ fingers twitches with the urge to reach out and run along Noctis’ chest, feeling the taut skin beneath his. Ignis could have turned on the lights but the image in front of him was more illicit with the dim lighting of the streets filtering through the window, casting Noctis in a glow that seemed ethereal. 

 

The hussy comes to Ignis’ mind with her taunting smirk. There was something else there. Something that teased Ignis.  _ If you want him so much why don’t you have him? _

 

Because Ignis couldn’t lose Noctis. As much as his species were shrouded in the dark, Noctis had always been a guiding light, a hand to hold, protection and love that could be relied on. Shifting their dynamics to something more intimate stood the chance of everything he and Noct built over the years but …

 

Ignis wanted Noctis. To keep those lovely blue eyes on Ignis only, to greedily hoard all those gentle and rough touches, to have Noctis. So much so that it frightened Ignis. 

 

“Ignis?” Noctis calls out, sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I--” Ignis steps forwards. “That woman--” he barely restrains himself from calling her the hussy--“has been bothering me.”

 

Concern flashes across Noctis’ face. “The one I made out with? Did she do something to you?”

 

_ Yes. But there’s something else. _ “You … were rough with her.”

 

Noctis tilts his head in confusion. “I was mindful of her boundaries. I mean, if she said no, I would have backed off.”

 

“You treat me like glass,” Ignis says, stalking towards Noctis. “Whenever you touch me, it’s with the utmost care.” He turns around the corner of the couch. “Before, it made me feel so loved, like I was special, and it still does. But now--” Ignis pushes Noctis back down on the couch, covering the vampire’s body with his. His arms bracket Noctis’ head and he stares down at his saviour, searching for any kind of reciprocation of Ignis’ feelings. “--it holds us back from going further.”

 

“Ignis?” Noctis’ voice hitches. He looks so confused, so shocked, and it pains Ignis to stir those emotions in Noctis. 

 

Ignis’s thumb glides over the soft skin of Noctis’ cheek. “Tell me no and we’ll never speak of this again. Things will go back the way they were. Tell me yes and we’ll never be the same again.”

 

Noctis stares up at Ignis, blue eyes wide. “I … I don’t want to  _ hurt  _ you. I never wanted to. You were so small when we first met and you looked like you could break … I … I never wanted to be the one that shattered you.”

 

“We’re not children anymore,” Ignis reminds Noctis. “And I’m not a delicate flower. I may not be the warrior you are but I can hold my own against any foe.”

 

Noctis reaches out after a few tantalising seconds, still teasing Ignis with his ever careful handling and removes his spectacles. Noctis tucks them away on the floor. Ignis can’t ignore the starry glimmer in Noctis’ eyes as the vampire gazes upon him, shining light on the tumultuous sea of Ignis’ feelings. Noctis’ fingers come up to cradle Ignis’ face, pressing a satin soft kiss on the other’s lips. 

 

“Is that a yes, then?” Ignis asks once Noctis pulls away. 

 

“I’m yours.”

 

A fire burns inside Ignis at those words.  _ Mine.  _ Ignis surges down, slamming his lips down. Noctis gasps out at the force, opening up for Ignis who takes advantage immediately. Ignis’ tongue slithers inside, exploring the wet heat inside.

 

“Ignis!”

 

_ Finally.  _ Ignis plants his hands on Noctis’ pecs, relishing the sensation of smooth skin. Between his fingers, Noctis pearly nubs perk up. Ignis pinches one of them between his thumb and index finger, eliciting a sharp gasp. Ignis’ other hand travels the lines of Noctis’ abs, the hardened muscles bumping against his fingers. 

 

“ _ Ah! _ ”

 

Ignis looks to Noctis, breathing heavily, flush blooming on his cheeks and utterly  _ defenceless _ against him. A rush of primal satisfaction runs through Ignis. 

 

“You know,” Ignis starts, unfastening the button of Noctis’ pants and zipping the fly down, “this is quite ironic.” Ignis shucks off the pants off, setting them aside. “You’re the predator here but I can’t help but feel our roles are reversed here.”

 

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” Noctis retorts, sitting up, their chests pressing together. Even in the heat surrounding them, Noctis is  _ still  _ careful, unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt with record speed and easing off him. 

 

Ignis growls and takes Noctis like he did the hussy, one hand embedded in his hair, the other on his hip and bites down on Noctis’ lips. He ravages Noctis’ mouth, purging the traces of the hussy there with his own saliva. Noctis’ hand roam from Ignis’ chest to his pants, undoing the fly and tentatively sliding under the material of his boxers. 

 

Ignis hums when Noctis’ finger close around his member. The very same fingers Noctis uses to weave symphonies from violin strings work expertly up and down Ignis’ cock, thumb brushing over the tip.

 

“Just--” Ignis moans. “Like that.” Noctis pushes Ignis down, pulling his boxers and pants down to his knees. Noctis is mindful of his fangs when his mouth slides down Ignis’ cock. “Good boy,” Ignis gasps out, propping himself up on one arm. Noctis hollows his cheek, guiding himself along the length. Up and down, up and down, and a hand comes up fondle Ignis’ balls, tracing patterns into the sensitive skin there. 

 

But it’s maddeningly slow. Ignis reaches out, hand secured on Noct’s head and slams him down. The vampire  _ chokes _ , gasping. Ignis sets the pace now, dunking Noctis on his cock. The vampire digs in his hands into his couch, clenching the fabric instead of Ignis. 

 

“I told you,” Ignis hisses out, feeling his oncoming release, “I won’t  _ break. _ ”

 

But Noct forces his head up, replacing his mouth with his hand. “I don’t wanna hurt what I love.”

 

And that  _ shatters  _ Ignis, coming apart at the seams. White, hot cum splashes across Noctis’ face--on his cheeks, his eyelashes, his  _ mouth _ . Noctis settles on his knees, wiping the cum from his face and licking it, relishing each drop like he does blood. 

 

“You …” Ignis says, disentangling himself from Noctis when he finally move his legs and stands. He looms over Noctis. “That’s it.”

 

“Ignis?”

 

_ “I am going to break you.” _ And then Ignis is picking Noctis up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking them to his bedroom. 

 

Noctis yelps when Ignis throws onto the mattress, the vampire bouncing with the force. 

 

“The rest of your clothes. Off.  _ Now _ ,” Ignis hisses, and Noctis scrambles to comply. Ignis can’t help but think Noctis belongs on his sheets, lying back against dark grey sheets, head lying on his pillow. Ignis moves to the bedside table, pulling the bottle of lube from the drawer. 

 

“Hands and knees,” Ignis orders. Noctis moves, settled on all fours. Ignis can make out Noctis’ hard members, and sneaks a hand there. Noctis gasps deliciously at the touch. Ignis wipes the bead of pre-cum gathered with his thumb and brings it to his mouth, tasting the salty semen. 

 

Ignis runs his fingers along Noctis’ spine. Noctis’ back rises and falls with his shuddering breaths. Ignis bites his nails into the meat of Noctis’ ass, smirking at the gasp it delivers. Ignis settles behind Noctis and leans over to whisper in his ear. 

 

“For a predator, you’re nothing but porcelain at this moment and--” a rough tug “I” another “can” (“ _ Ignis!”)  _ “shatter you.”

 

Ignis pulls away with a sharp bite to Noctis’ earlobe and lathers the lube over his fingers. Ignis doesn’t let Noctis prepare for it when he slides the first one inside his hole. 

 

_ “Anngh!” _

 

Ignis twists his fingers inside Noctis, swirling it inside the tight warmth. Ignis grabs the back of Noctis’ hair and roughly tugs him up, seating Noctis further on his finger. Ignis sinks his teeth on the soft flesh of Noctis’ shoulder. It joined by another finger, scissoring Noctis wide. 

 

_ “Ignis!” _

 

Ignis thrusts his digits in and out, working them like he did with other lovers, driving them to madness. His arm works around Noctis to run up his abs--Ignis fully planned  _ eating _ off them later--to his collarbones, where the hussy’s mark  _ lied.  _ Ignis’ nails rake over the mark, running red on Noctis’ white skin. Would Noctis let Ignis mark him with his silver daggers, a permanent stake of ownership?

 

Ignis nips at Noctis’ throat, tongue gliding over the veins there. He sucks at the skin, pinching it between his teeth as the third finger is added. 

 

_ “Hanh!” _

 

“Can you take four, Noctis?” Ignis asks as he drives his finger up. 

 

“I’ll--” Noctis gasps out. “ _ Anything _ . I’ll take it.”

 

Noctis gives the most delicious moan with the newest addition. Everytime Ignis curls his fingers up, Noctis grinds down to meet them, wanting-- _ needing _ more friction. Noctis whines when Ignis removes them eventually and goes down without compliant when Ignis rolls his body over, back lying on the mattress. 

 

A sense of pride rushes through Ignis at the sight before him. Noctis, slayer of daemons, body built by the gods and strong enough to break Ignis in  _ two _ , a wreck, huffing and panting and calling out Ignis’ name. 

 

“Ignis!” Noctis pants. “I need to come. Please,  _ please, please _ . It  _ hurts _ !”

 

Ignis descends, teeth sinking into his neck and then trailing his lips to Noctis’ ear, nipping and biting along the way. “I’m here,” Ignis assures, hiking Noctis’ legs up, hefting them over his shoulder. Ignis knew the strain of being bent in half wasn’t strenuous on Noctis, not when the vampire was dedicated to keeping his body in shape. 

 

A divine bliss fills Ignis when he slams into Noctis, tight heat welcoming him and the raptures of Noctis’ moans in his ears. Ignis sets a brutal pace, one that leaves the vampire keening and reaching out to Ignis. Ignis hisses in satisfaction when he feels Noctis’ digging into his back, dragging down and clutching in desperation. 

 

Ignis kisses Noctis, invading his mouth and swallowing every sound. It doesn’t take long until Ignis hits that bundle of nerves inside Noctis, making the vampire arch up against Ignis. Noctis shatters in Ignis’ arms, cum splashing between him. Ignis follows quickly afterwards, sucking another mark into Noctis’ neck. 

 

Ignis collapses on top of Noctis, breathing heavily. Ignis is still human after all and his treatment had wrung him dry of his energy. It was Noctis, with his enhanced healing rate, who shifted Ignis into a more comfortable position, lying besides the vampire.

 

“So,” Noctis says, “that happened.”

 

“Yes, Noctis, it did,” Ignis huffs, eyes closed and resting on the pillow. He doesn’t react when Noctis pulls the blanket over them, snuggling close to Ignis. Ignis smiles when he feels Noctis’ hand curling over his hip. 

 

“Guess this means we belong to one another now.”

 

“I think we always did, Noctis,” Ignis replies. “We were just too cowardly to do anything about it.”

 

“Sorry ‘bout what I did back at the club. I didn’t know how much it would bother you.”

 

“You can repay me by taking a shower and scrubbing that  _ hussy _ off you  _ immediately _ .”

 

Noctis lets out a humoured huff and detaches himself from Ignis. “As you wish,” he says, walking to the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Ignis and Noctis are at a nightclub, there is no unwelcome woman (dis)pleasuring them with her presence. Ignis crushes a brutal kiss against Noctis’ lips as the vampire wraps his legs around Ignis against the the wall of the nightclub. 

  
  
  



End file.
